


I would have stopped at nothing

by AmyriustrixR0se



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Deleted Scenes from film, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of PTSD, Romance, both are hurting, implied Grindelwald, mentions of Grindelwald, same timeline, series of One-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriustrixR0se/pseuds/AmyriustrixR0se
Summary: Mr. Graves needs to hear his impostor would've been caught.





	1. Chapter 1

They sat on a park bench. Silent.  
  
"Someone else was me," he whispered.

Her head moved to look at him. Her hand rested on his thigh.  
  
"You had no clue. No one did." A ragged breath escaped him.  
  
"You're here," she spoke quietly, reassuringly.  
  
A grimace passed his lips. "Would I be? If he was never revealed? Would I be here talking with you?" He looked to her for answers.  
  
"You know I can't give the answer you want," she said softly. She moved her hand to his hair, trailing her fingers down the side of his face.  
  
"I need to hold onto your words, Tina," he grunted. His eyes were pained and his shoulders tortured. "I need to."  
  
She nodded. She licked her lips. Her head came to rest against his. "You would be here, Mr. Graves. You would." Her brown eyes scanned his unshaven face. "I would have fought through the world to get to you. I would have stopped at nothing."  
  
The corner of his mouth quirked upward slightly. She was humoring him. But he listened.  
  
Her voice continued. "He was bound to make a mistake. And then I would have known it wasn't you."  
  
His smile faded.  
  
He wasn't a hard man to impersonate. He had no friends. He had no family. He had no lover to return to - to make the days easier. He had no one.  
  
And that is why his face was chosen. That and his high rank in government.  
  
She saw the change in his features. She chose not to go on. Their heads were still pressed together.  
  
He turned slightly. He wished to thank her for her words.  
  
Instead, her lips caught his.  
  
And his hand went to her thigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Graves needs these nightmares to end.

 

Quiet.

She could hear a pin drop.

But the silence was an eerie one - like the calm before the raging storm.

It had to be nothing. Only her imagination, her paranoia, her anxiety. Graves had placed impenetrable wards around the cabin before he retired for the night. The cabin - isolated and away from noise and disturbance - served as their temporary refuge until Graves was mentally stable to return to work.

Since their talk on the park bench, she had offered to be the one to bunk with him.

Nevertheless to assure the coiling fear in her stomach, she stood from her perch on the sofa and took Tina stood from her perch on the sofa and took a quiet walk about the house. She pressed her hand against the door of the spare room and pushed it open slowly.

A spark of blue light shot at her and she twisted away in time. The door sliced in half.

With a quick flick of her wrist, the room lit with a dull light. Settling her eyes on him, the first she noticed was the wild and untamed look to his flushed face. A nightmare had plagued him and her entrance into the room had startled him.

"It's just me," she tried carefully. She held up her hands in defense. She tried not to let her voice tremble. "It's over. It's all over, Graves. He-he's gone."

His face was shadowed. His hazel eyes were hard and clouded by the flashbacks of his agonizing tortures. He didn't have the strength to break away and focus on her, recognize her.

Tina licked her lips. It tore at her to see her once stoic boss openly show his struggles and weaknesses to her. "Mr. Graves, it's Tina. Tina Goldstein." She waited, her fingers tightening defensively around her wand, ready.

His hand wavered and his eyes faltered.

She let go of a breath. "It's okay." She still tried to assure him - her voice was watery and quiet.

Silence dislodged from his throat. "Tina-" Her name was coated in a husky and raw voice.

Realization caught up to him and his hand shook as he lowered his wand. His face had gone pale and he still rasped for breath - as if the nightmare just released him from its clutches. He knew what he had done - he didn't look at his piece of work. "I-I didn't mean-"

Tina stopped him. She couldn't let him feel this extra pain. "I know. It's alright."

He couldn't meet her eyes. "I could have killed you-" His words were broken.

"You didn't," she tried.

His features were still so defeated.

Light on her feet, she crossed the room, cautiously stopping beside the bed, beside him. She wanted to comfort him - to let him know she would waste the hours of the early morning sitting beside him, listening to his horrible retelling of what happened with Grindelwald until he closed his eyes and drifted off into another fitful slumber.

She studied him - he looked lost.

"The- the door," he said aimlessly. His breathing was still ragged. "I-I have to repair it-"

She shook her head at his words. She grasped his broad shoulders - stopping his move from getting out of bed and said, "I'll fix it when I leave."

His eyes shot to her in an almost panicked motion. Then his lips moved. "Stay."

Her breath caught in her throat.

Her brown eyes searched his hazel ones - she needed to find and hold onto this vulnerable side to him. A side she hoped wouldn't close up once the sun hit the window. A side that wouldn't push her away.

Mr. Graves felt shame course through him at his childish request... but he couldn't enter that suffocating nightmare again. Tina by his side - she seemed to push all intrusions of horror away.

"Please," he heard himself croak.

She licked her lips and nodded bravely. "Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend on making another part to this, and I still don't intend on writing more... but we shall see ;)  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Graves needs to face the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one hurt me... so good luck. Oh, and graphic descriptions of Graves' abused appearance ahead.
> 
> Spoilers for deleted scene of Tina and Grindelwald!Graves

 

Breakfast was quiet, the only sound was their rhythmic chewing on crunchy toast.

Which was the meal for the fifth day in a row.

Queenie really was the cook of the family.

"I'm sorry about the toast," she managed.

He stopped chewing for a second before continuing. "It's fine." His voice was dry - from the toast or the early morning/late night, she couldn't tell.

Silence settled between them again.

Tina looked up.

His eyes were downcast. His jaw moving lazily as he probably choked down the poor breakfast she made them.

He looked smaller than he actually was - he no longer had that intimidating presence that caused the rookies to shake in their shoes.

He looked sober and solemn.

Foreign in his reclaimed life.

She studied him then.

His shoulders were forward and hunched over his plate. His elbows digging into the tabletop, prepared for forceful hands to grip his shoulders and drag him up. Grindelwald must've threatened to take away the little meals he allowed Graves to have. His fingers were curled in a feral way around the piece of toast, like a wild animal guarding its prey - old table manners forgotten and not needed where he had been kept.

He was unconsciously steeling himself... it had become second nature to him.

Her eyes looked from the toast to his hands. Harsh brown lines of old beatings covered his pale skin. Lines ran from his knuckles up across his forearms where they disappeared up his sleeve.

Then to his neck: the top buttons of his dress shirt undone, Graves had finally given up trying to hide the marks from her. Being held captive, he had gone without a shave for several months - only able to get his hands on a razor when he was recovered and even then, that was just over three weeks ago. He had a considerable amount of stubble on his chin but his neck... where stubble once grew now lay red welts - almost like burn marks - possibly never to grow hair again. His skin still looked so angry as if just an hour before he had been beaten.

Her eyes followed the curve of his chin - the skin dark and seemingly dirty... though she could make out the harsh red marks of where he no doubt scrubbed in vain, the stain never coming out. She didn't want to ask about magical cures - those were probably the first things he tried.

Magic could not undo what Grindelwald had done.

The corners of his lips were still cut deeply after taking countless punches and kicks, the wound likely to take months to scar. Dark magic had lasting effects, Tina swallowed. The edge of a cut dipping into his skin, now a shade of greenish yellow - the bruise trailed from his bottom lip to his chin. It had been a wonder he didn't flinch when she had kissed him on the park bench.

The side of his face, the right side of his face, was dark in a perpetual shadow - its edges by his ear and nose were still a vague reddish brown. When they had found him, the area had been an awful shade of reddish blue, where blood under his skin had formed a ghastly bruise. It looked painful to the touch.

His hair had grown. But its new length couldn't cover up the marks on his scalp, the chunks of hair that had been-

She let out a quiet noise.

He looked up, his body going rigid. Had she seen someone? Had the wards failed? Had Grindelwald's followers finally come for revenge?

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked.

Her eyes went to his and then she remembered. And her brain forgot to stop her.

She remembered what he did.

She remembered how she felt something for him.

She remembered the moment he was revealed, that she had betrayed her boss, her Graves.

Her brown eyes were heavy with hurt. "What he put you through-"

He let out a harsh scoff, interrupting her. "Let's not talk about that, Tina," he dismissed.

But she pressed on. She had to get it out. He _had_ to know. "H-he was convincing - no one knew you well enough to see the difference."

He looked at her, wanting to say something. Wanting to confirm that she was right. But there was a shadow to her face, a troubled shadow that he did not like. So he listened... for it seemed to weigh heavily on her mind.

"You were- _he_ was so forward. The day I-" She stopped. She couldn't do this to him, but for them to be something, he had to hear it. "The day I brought Mr. Scamander in, I had carelessly forgotten about.. H-he took out your handkerchief and pressed it to my lips-" She paused as she recalled how foolish she had been being entranced by the Impostor Graves. "-I had a bit of mustard- Then you- he stepped back. You-" She took a breath. "He looked so... so interested. And-

"-and who was I to object?" Her voice sounded near hysterical, as if she were trying to convince herself that she did not dream up what she had been through. "That surely Mr. Graves, Director of Magical Security, would ever-

"-would ever find me... so..."

"... what?" He wondered aloud though he felt ill that Grindelwald had done such a thing - fooled her, dared to use his face in such a manner.

She had been speaking. She had been looking at him as she spoke. But she had forgotten he was there.

She stood suddenly, wringing her hands and casting her eyes away. "I-I apologize for this.. I've ruined your morning. I'm sure the last thing you wanted to hear was that."

"Tina-"

She left the room before the memory of Impostor Graves could drag her down. She paused inside the bedroom they shared, her hand pressed against the wall as she steadied herself.

The way he had held up the embroidered handkerchief to the corner of her mouth and wiped away the remaining mustard from the hotdog she had forgotten about in her determination to bring Mr. Scamander in. The way his hand was so delicate and careful as if she were made of china.

And the way his eyes had darkened with something more than friendship... and the way they simultaneously lit up at the same hope that they could be more than friends. And he lifted the corner of his mouth into a shy smile.

She had never known Percival Graves to be so timid. She should have known something wasn't right.

The knock in the doorway startled her.

"Tina."

His breath was constricted. His voice was strained. She did not blame him for being upset. Her mouth had always been ahead of her brain.

"He-" Graves stopped - as if merely speaking of Grindelwald paralyzed his throat. "-he didn't - did he?"

She turned to him.

The disgusting thought of Grindelwald using his face to seduce her shone clearly in his hazel eyes as they searched her brown orbs. She held his gaze and shook her head. "No, he didn't."

Then she thought of continuing, voicing that she should have known then that something was amiss. But when she looked up, he was gone.

...t.x.p...

He stood in the bathroom, in front of the sink, in front of the mirror.

The man staring back at him was not his face. It was the other man - the man who had stood over him at his weakest state, sneering at him, reminding him that no one could save him, that he would get away with this deception, that the real Percival Graves would die weak, ill, and alone in a cell in the basement of a mansion in Europe.

No, the face staring back at him was not his face at all.

His eyes were dark and unreadable, hard and cold. His face permanently shadowed with a grey hue to his skin - after enduring countless beatings to his face. He'd never be able to get rid of the scars Grindelwald had left.

Tina entered the hall quietly.

She watched him grasp the sink edges tightly.

She watched his shoulders shake - he was fighting back the urge to lash out in a violent rage. Surely if he were alone, he would without a second thought.

She had intended to leave, to leave him to his demons though she wanted more than anything to go to him, to assure him that Grindelwald did nothing to her, that he, the real Graves, was here and whole again.

But there was a movement.

Her lips parted - she had been caught.

He met her eyes in the mirror.

Both stood in silence for several moments.

Graves' gaze filled with hurt and defeat.

And Tina was struggling for words and struggling to remain composed.

Finally she spoke. "I was just going to put on some water for cocoa. Would you like some?" Her voice lacked her usual hopefulness, only she hoped he wouldn't notice.

His eyes remained locked on hers. He couldn't look at the other man in the mirror. He couldn't see the face Grindelwald stole and used to seduce Tina in a way... in a way he saw himself acting on one day. Perhaps he should have acted on it before leaving for Europe-

No, it would've been one more thing for Grindelwald to hold over his head.

It would've been one more thing for Grindelwald to destroy.

And Grindelwald laying a finger on Tina with the intent to harm her had his blood boiling.

His hands had a firm hold on the edge of the sink as that emotion coursed through him. Then he tried to take a breath. His throat was dry and his voice came out in a forced false-assuring tone. "If it's no trouble."

She gave a small nod, retreating back down the hall.

As she walked further and further away from Graves, her throat grew tight and a lump formed. He had his good days and his bad days and sometimes she couldn't take either one.

Perhaps she shouldn't have been the one to stay with him.

Perhaps she should have never even brought up Grindelwald's advances on her.

Perhaps she should-

"Tina?"

The porcelain dish crashed against the wooden floor.

"You're shaking." It was observed calmly.

Two hands enveloped her wand hand before one lifted to brush aside a lock of hair that had fallen in front of her face. His slim fingers softly trailing down the side. His brow was creased but his eyes held guilt - he knew he caused her anxiety, her fears, and her heartbreak.

She wanted to chase his look away, to lean forward, to kiss him, but she couldn't bring herself to it. She couldn't always be strong for him.

Instead, she met his eyes briefly before resting her head on his shoulder.

His arms moving to embrace her and his hands holding her softly, unsure of his next move.

She shifted, her face tucked into the crook of his neck, a tear landing on his warm skin. Her voice was a soft whisper. "You are loved, Percival."

He heard her. He listened to her. And for once in his life, he believed her. But he wanted her to believe herself. So, his voice dropped an octave as he spoke - the words flowing from his heart. "As are you, Tina."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Graves needs to know that his outbursts won't drive Tina away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst. *Emotional/Shouting outbursts ahead

 

Hazel eyes burned dangerously as they seemed to stared into her soul - his voice was raised and his words were angry.

She stood her ground, her knuckles white as she clenched her wand tightly. Head Auror or not, he would not win. It was not his choice and it never would be.

His magic wavered - still in an uncontrollable state and not at all on the road to properly healing. Plates in the wall-cabinets rattled, books on the shelves shook, panes of the windows wobbled, and the flame burning on a single candle in the middle of the table threatened to set the cabin ablaze.

_"It is my job to think as dark wizards do."_ His tone, his demeanor, had been utterly calm as the words passed his lips, but she could feel the unspoken and passionate power behind it all. The broken dignity in himself and the fear he held for her own safety leaking from the brief silence she allowed between them.

_"It is mine as well."_ She knew it was an icy dagger in his heart, but she couldn't help herself. She had to remind him that she chose this life too even if it were years before she met him, let alone felt something more for him.

Her calm reply had been the spark of the argument. Of the tense plea from Graves to Tina:

"That is something I do not wish for you."

"It is something you cannot control."

"You do not know where it can lead you."

"Neither did you-"

He turned to her suddenly, eyes shouting as loud as his voice. "I HAD NO CHOICE! Picquery pressured me to leave- I was the only one of the department _unattached_ and _lonely_ and- it would have made none of the difference in the _world_ if I had died there!"

Her body tensed and her eyes turned hurt.

The change did not slide his attention, and he growled menacingly, "You would not have _cared,_ Goldstein. _Do not lie to me._ I was _not_ in your list of interests when I left for Europe."

She did not answer. Instead, her eyes swept over him - from his clenched fists to the feral look in his hazel orbs to his disheveled hair quaking as he shook with rage. She licked her lips and her voice remained steady, "You did your job, Percival. You couldn't have known how it would end up."

A sharp and bitter laugh left his lungs. "I did my job _too well_."

"It's done with," he continued when she didn't say anything. "I am of no worth to Picquery anymore, not even to myself."

"Don't say that," she threatened.

A plate tucked away in the cabinet shot out and struck the wall, splitting into hundreds of shards. "It's true!" he spat horribly. "I am a broken man! You cannot _stand_ there and tell me otherwise!"

She stepped back a little. Her brown eyes worried for him. "Graves-"

"- this profession is too corrupting for you," he growled. "It will turn you into some ungrateful woman's puppet! And destroy you!"

The flame of the candle jumped and she quickly doused it the moment it landed on the tablecloth. "I would not wish it for you, not in a thousand years, Tina." His voice had gone husky from shouting then it turned cold and quiet. "Not in one thousand lifetimes." His fist abruptly hit the counter - rage and self-hatred fueled behind it.

"Percival-"

"I'm not going to ignore the truth, Tina."

"Picquery still needs you. MACUSA needs you," she tried in vain. She stepped forward and rested a hand on his tense shoulder. She ducked her head, trying to see through his fallen hair. "I chose this course before I ever met you. I am _not_ cut out to work behind a desk sorting out wand permits for the rest of my life. You know that.

"I know you will not hide from the truth.. and the truth is, had you died there, I would not have grieved over your death as I would another."

He shook. "Better I had left than you or any other. She would have chosen someone else. Someone with a family, with people who care-"

"But it is done, and you can't think about how it might have been," she pressed. "You're here. Alive. Free."

He turned his head a bit, looking at her hand. He let out a grunt and moved his gaze to the window.

She didn't speak. He didn't either for a while then..

"I am sorry," and it was shy and broken.

Her hands kneaded his shoulders before she wrapped her arms around his broad body. She rested her head against his.

"Forgive me. I cannot control these... abrupt feelings..."

"I do not blame you."

"You are the last person I would dare to hurt."

"I know."

His eyes closed and tear tracks on his cheeks became rivers.

She brushed his hair back softly. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That went well, yes?  
> I am not stereotyping PTSD. Percival Graves is a character who is usually calm and collected but after his abduction is broken and off-kilter..


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Graves needs to wake up from his nightmare.

 

_ “Graves!” _

_ Her voice was high and desperate and falling. _

_ His blood ran cold and he rushed to the sound of her pure cry. The bond they shared - he had felt it the moment her fingers could no longer hold under the weight of Grindelwald’s boot. The dark wizard had sent her over the ledge down to the sharp rocks in the valley below.  _

_ He shoved past the blond and shrugged off his coat. He wouldn’t jump but shouted, “Arresto momentum!” The spell would hold - it had to. She would make it. She would safely land on the ground below. _

_ Grindelwald struck behind his head.  _

_ He fell to his knees, wanding sliding from his grip. His mind became muddled. He endured a second blow and the spell broke. He vaguely heard a sickening thud in the valley below before his eyes slid shut. _

_ “You’re too late, Percival,” Grindelwald’s voice sneered above him. His foot stepped on Graves’ chest. “You’ll always be too late-” _

He shot up in bed. His chest heaving, struggling for fresh air.

She was there with him. Her reassuring hand on his bicep, her fingers firm and comforting. He tried to focus on her grip, on her hand, on her matching pants of worry.

“I’m alright,” he grunted after some time.

Her slim hand went to his back, her fingers softly kneading his heated flesh. She didn’t say anything.

Her silence had his insides clenching. He had begun to fear he was still trapped in his dream, that she was not real. That she had died long ago. That Grindelwald had won and had killed her. He swallowed. “Tina-” His voice was thick and raspy and desperate.

“I’m here,” she spoke finally. Her fingers brushing against his jawline felt too real to be a dream. “It was only a nightmare. He’s gone, Percival. We’re together, we’re back at your place. We’re okay.”

Internally, she feared the exposure to the house Grindelwald had resided in for months had Percival’s head twisted. That this abrupt move back into his house on order of President Picquery had been a terribly too soon idea.

His hair was damp with sweat and he felt drops moisten his skin as he nodded quickly to her words. Her lips pressed against his shoulder then to his cheekbone. By reflex, he flinched.

She pulled back and his hand shot to her wrist, stopping her. His grip lessened and he pulled her down with him against the sheets. She shifted until she was comfortable halfway onto his chest. He held her tightly, fearing that if he let go, he’d wake up.

“What did you dream?” Her voice was near silent as if she didn’t wish for him to hear, as if she regretted those words the moment she spoke.

He couldn’t speak. He knew she would vanish into thin air if he talked. So he chose to act like he didn’t hear.

She traced patterns on his skin, running her fingers through his chest hair. Anything to calm him once more. “I love you, Percival.”

“I love you too, Tina,” his voice cracked.

She pressed a kiss to his collarbone and allowed him to hold her as tight as he needed to. She wouldn’t question him. She rested her head on his chest and listened to the steadying beat of his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Graves needs to know there'll be a time when he's not reminded of him.

 

Tina put down her work and ran her hands through her hair and over her face.

Major Investigations looked bleak and lifeless but inquiring and nosy all at once. Bleak and lifeless for the same endless files, the same tired faces, the same dull coffee (no offense, Queenie). Inquiring and nosy for the whispers behind Graves' back, the prying eyes as he walked the halls, and the frequent interruptions just to see for themselves how the Director of Magical Security was faring.

Said man was looking out the window, down at the busy no-maj streets below. His back was stiff and his hands were shoved in his pockets. His face was tired and his eyes were irritable. Tina wouldn't be surprised if he accidentally bit someone's head off with a rude retort.

"Goldstein!"

The growl of her name made her jump. Then she sunk in her chair for a brief moment before Abernathy came around the bend. She had almost gotten through the week without running into him. She wore a light grimace as she watched him stride in with a sure purpose. Whatever he was about to scrutinize her for, she didn't know. She had been quietly reinstated as an auror and her days with dealing with Abernathy were behind her!

His mouth was in a thin line and his eyes were not happy. "Where've you been for the past month?"

She looked at him. It had been a secret as to where she had been - only Queenie and President Picquery knew. Her eyes quickly flicked to Graves who hadn't turned from the window. "In London, with Mr Scamander."

He didn't look convinced. Especially since she didn't end her sentence with his required 'sir'. He stepped closer to her, trying to appear intimidating. "Mr Scamander isn't of any interest to MACUSA. Where were you really?"

Tina didn't reply.

He laughed harshly, "I find that you're lying, Goldstein, I'll-"

Queenie knocked over a stack of files as entered the room. Tina rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry! Am I interrupting something?"

Abernathy stood straight and fixed his suit. He gave the brunette a hard glare before smiling at Queenie. "No, of course not, Queenie. We were done speaking anyway." Then he turned his full attention to the younger of the Goldsteins who did her best to repair the pile of fallen papers and then lead him down the hall and out of Tina's hair.

She sighed heavily and returned to staring blankly down at her work.

Before she knew it, the two aurors in the room quietly stepped out, bidding Tina goodnight. She glanced at the clock: Eleven thirty.. already!

Graves waited until the door closed behind them to join Tina at the long table. He rested his elbows on the wood and chewed at his nail. "You staying tonight?"

"Here?" she frowned.

He nodded.

She glanced at Queenie who had returned an hour ago after successfully losing Abernathy. The younger Goldstein was trying very hard to mind her own business. "Are you?"

"I'm not sure."

She covered her hand with his and he winced uncomfortably.

During work hours, or even simply staying inside the building, he was nothing but her boss, and she was nothing but the employee. But the aurors had gone home and Queenie knew of their relationship. Still, she removed her hand. "You need your sleep-"

His head was shaking back and forth and his mouth was tight. "I can't. I can't close my eyes and not-" His voice was ragged and watery.

She pursed her lips. "Come on, let's go home-"

Then Percival's voice betrayed his manners. "There is no 'home'! _He_ resided there- Sat in what little furniture I owned- Probably lied in that bed-" His voice was a sharp snarl.

Tina pressed her palm to the side of his face whether he liked it or not. "Then we'll get a _new_ home."

He looked at her, his hazel eyes gone wide as if she had something unbelievable. His head slightly shook but she nodded encouragingly. She quite liked her little idea.

"Yes, a home we can create together. There'll be no more of _him_."

The tension in his shoulders lessened and he turned his head to kiss her palm.

"Just you and me," she smiled softly.

_And Queenie_ , Queenie added.

"You have the apartment, what are you talking about?" she argued.

The blonde shrugged. "I just thought since we've always rolled as one-"

"Queenie."

She smiled widely. "You know I'm just teasing you, Teen."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just this once, Mr Graves prays Tina does not hear.

 

He heard her light footsteps across the floorboards. For once he didn't flinch when she wrapped her arms around his middle. Her head resting on his shoulder.

He let out a sigh. "I woke you, didn't I?"

She glanced out the open window at the quiet city below. The cool air nipped at her warm body but he shielded most of the cold. She shook her head. "I was already up."

"Oh?"

She gave a faint smile of sadness. "I couldn't sleep."

He covered her hands with his.

"I'm alright, Percival," she said. She knew him and she knew his mind was churning with how to make her better.

He didn't nod.

"Would you prefer I come back to bed?" he eventually asked.

She shook her head and moved to his front. She reached and ran her hand along the side of his face.

He flinched and pulled his head away from her as her fingers touched a scar. "Tina-" His voice was hoarse. He caught her hand.

"Percival," she said quietly. "I do not judge you, darling. I hope you know that."

He grunted. "I do. It's just-" He couldn't explain it.

"I'm not going anywhere," she soothed. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, just above the scar. "I don't think I could survive if you were taken again."

He didn't think he could survive it either - especially if they also took her away.

He bowed his head and she returned to the bedroom. He heard the door close behind her.

He looked out at the empty streets of the city, hoping he could grow tired and return to bed with her. But his mind couldn't stop spinning.

Picquery's foolish and rash healing period for him had done nothing.

He cast a silence spell on the house mere seconds before his rage unleashed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Graves loves Tina Goldstein.

 

Morning came and Tina knew what had happened. She hadn't heard any of it - he was smart enough to cast a silence charm on the house.

And he was smart enough to repair the damage. But she could easily see the house was too clean.

It unnerved her.

Percival sat on the floor against the wall. His wand was a few paces away, looking as tired as he.

She picked it up and set it on the table. Then she knelt in front of him.

He didn't look at her. He couldn't look at the pity in her eyes. Though she made a promise not to judge him.. it was human nature to feel for those who are weak.

"Percival?" Her voice was velvet in the quiet room. Smooth and inviting and feeling much like home to Graves.

But he still didn't lift his eyes.

Her fingers combed his hair back and he fought to control his emotions. These ropes of their intimate relationship were still new and sometimes he forgot such touches could exist.

"Percy?"

His mouth curled briefly in a blank smile at the nickname. But he didn't cave.

She stood abruptly and he missed her warmth.

He looked at her now, hoping she'd turn and see he was ready to speak. He held his breath.

"You can't go on like this."

It was a whisper - to herself more than him, he thought. It was as if she was telling herself that _she_ couldn't go on like this.. living this sort of life she had never once anticipated she'd be in.

His heart cracked. "Tina-"

She looked at him and he stood. He leaned on the wall for support. _Reparo_ had repaired the house but not the damage he had done to himself in his fit of rage.

"You're..." But she couldn't finish her sentence.

He gave a bitter scoff. "Broken."

She stepped closer to him. When he didn't push her away, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself into his empty embrace. Her head rested on his shoulder and she hugged him tightly.

He could feel her sadness seeping into his clothes.

"I love you," she whispered. "I know it won't help but I _do_ love you."

He pulled back and caught her chin with his finger. "It _does_ help. It- it reminds me that some good came out of all that happened." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips then the tip of her nose then her eyelids. "And I wouldn't trade it for anything."

She wanted to believe him. "But this- all of this has tortured you-"

"And it's done."

He wasn't as convincing as she thought he believed. "But-"

"I love you, Tina." His voice was firm and sure. As if he really felt it. She knew he did but...

"I-" She couldn't finish as she met his eyes.

His deep hazel eyes filled with longing and sorrow and apology.

"Just promise me you won't shut me out."

He heaved a breath. It was easier said than done. There were some emotions that coursed through him Tina Goldstein did not need to endure or even witness.

But she felt a deep love and he admitted he did too. And that's what made life so damn complicated.

She seemed to see right through him. "All of it, Percy. What happened last night- You can't leave me in the dark."

He kissed her knuckles. "Alright. I- I'll try not to. I promise."

He realized he made a pretty steep promise to her. He hoped he could keep it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Graves doesn't care sometimes for pretenses.

 

The pace was brisk down the hall.

"Madam President-"

He eyed the pained pull to Tina's mouth. She looked afraid and hesitant as usual. 

"Miss Goldstein, now is not the time. Every day-"

He watched his boss's frownlines and firm lips. He knew she despised Tina for something the woman couldn't help. Her natural strength - headstrong determination and ambition. 

Everything he admired in Tina.

"M-ma'am," she stuttered and stumbled. 

He caught her upper arm as her toe clipped the floor.

"Enough, Miss Goldstein." She stopped walking and gave her a stiff glare. "This conversation is over."

Tina held her files close and watched Madam Picquery leave. 

"You don't need to please her," his voice said quietly. 

She looked at him. 

Thin fingers traced the side of her face affectionately. "You have nothing to prove to her."

"We're at work," was all she managed.

"Just this once." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

She pulled back. "Percival-"

"Humor me, Tina," he smiled.

A soft grin matched his and she realized he hadn't been this at ease in a long while. She looked around then wrapped her arms around him.

Their embrace was warm and comforting. Percival smiled.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Graves took an advantage to keep his and Tina's relationship safe...

 

Tina incessantly tapped the end of her wand on the table. She ignored the look of warning Graves sent her from across the table.

She had bigger problems than to worry about his glares. Problems by the name of Major Investigations and Picquery.

Yes, Picquery.

She wanted to disappear into thin air as the whole of Major Investigations was graveyard silent- and most likely the rest of MACUSA was buzzing with gossip. Tina swallowed nervously as Picquery clicked her nails calmly on the table.

She didn't want to look up - she knew her boss was watching her.

Not Graves.

Not her most trusted auror.

Not her valued Director of Magical Security who had all of MACUSA's respect.

No.

Picquery was watching _her._

The embarrassment of Major Investigations.

The auror who never outgrew rookie mistakes.

The aggravating witch who was caught in a very affectionate embrace with said Director of Magical Security.

Madam Picquery had dismissed the young auror and continued to her office. She had made it halfway down the corridor when she realized Graves wasn't continuing. She had turned the corner and had caught the end of said affection.

Tina had plastered herself against the wall when she cleared her throat.

Graves had held the upper hand as he argued the story of what had happened.

But she remained full of doubt.

Hence the present.

Tina's wand tapping stopped and now she attempted in sliding down her seat, hoping the table would cover her.

Graves cleared his throat - he had had enough of the silence. "Madam President, forgive me, but I do believe we have more important matters at hand than this office gossip," he frowned. "Criminals are not going to appear in our quarters by themselves. Come now." He sat forward and aimed his comment at Picquery. "If I wanted rumors and tales, I'd read 'Nosy Suzie' of the papers!"

Aurors and Tina alike held their breath as Picquery narrowed her eyes at the rude comments.

"Mr Graves, am I to believe you are defending why I saw my most trusted auror and my most aggravating auror embraced so-"

"Of course not," he interrupted. He took a glance at Tina who had slowly started to sit upright.

And she saw the tug of guilt at his mouth. He was speaking before she had time to realize what that meant.

He gestured to Tina. "Miss Goldstein was so forward in her intentions. I had little time to object. What you saw, Madam President, was the aftermath of turning her down," he said very seriously.

Tina's eyes widened at his words. She couldn't believe the nerve of him! To use her affections for him against her! Oh, she would be demoted again to-

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. He wouldn't _dare_ to use her...

Picquery looked to her and sighed. "Miss Goldstein-"

But she interrupted, "Please, Madam President, I didn't mean- It won't happen again. I swear it."

She shook her head. "Your skills coming into this department were not up to par, but it was the recommendation of Mr Graves that got you a spot in Major Investigations. I respected his choice though it was put all on you when the scandal with those no-majs happened. Then you grew bold and involved yourself in the Obscurus case. Miss Goldstein, I'm afraid your behavior is irreparable-"

Tina found herself rising to her feet. "No, please, it won't happen again. Please, Madam President. Just please, let me stay on Major Investigations. I could- you could change my schedule. Please-"

"Enough," Picquery scolded. "Now, gather your things. You'll be of less trouble to me down in the Wand Permit Department."

Against her will, Tina felt tears burn the backs of her eyes. "Please, Madam Picquery-"

"That's my final word."

Goldstein looked to Graves. Her eyes were filled with anger.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Graves realizes his mistake.

 

_"Are you mad at me?"_

Eye contact. Blank stare. File shoved into his hands. Then she's gone before he can open his mouth.

_He held no regret in his words - no guilt. She didn't bother answering him. It would take too much of him to care of what he had done.. perhaps it was better this way._

_"Tina?"_

The elevator gate was pulled closed and the car dropped for the lower levels.

_They lied in bed. She faced away from him, stiffening when he gently touched her shoulder._

He called the car back up.

Red tilted his head in a respectful nod to the boss. He asked what floor.

"Storage," he gave. His actions had happened the day before - storage was one floor below Tina. He didn't wish to draw attention. Have MACUSA swarmed with more office gossip.

-was it true she was sleeping around with the boss?

-had her actions been the last straw?

-was this the end of Tina Goldstein at MACUSA?

_Sleep had abandoned him - he was wide awake when the bed shifted and she sat up. He glanced at the window.. The sun would not rise for another five hours._

_She changed into clean clothes and gathered her shoes._

_"Where are you going?" He knew it was useless to ask but he had to show her he still cared._

_"MACUSA."_

_He tried to stop her. "Tina-"_

_But she apparated sharply._

"Storage room, Mista Graves," Red announced.

He stepped through. "Thank you." He strode into the department like he had a purpose-

When the elevator disappeared up the level, he took a turn for the stairs.

But he stopped short just before the open door.

"Teen, I don't think you're giving him a chance-"

"A chance?" She gave a short maniac laugh. "He didn't- he- I shouldn't have had to take the fall for his carelessness!"

Queenie bit her lip.

Tina sat with her head in her hands. Her voice was quiet. "I worked hard to keep my rank- since Newt put in a good word." She shook her head, "Now it seems I can't ever be an auror-"

He could her the tears in her words. He stepped in.

Both looked up and Queenie looked protective and worried.

Six in the morning. He had no fear of onlookers this early- save for Queenie.

"Tina."

She was in defeat as her tears slid from her eyes. She didn't bother concealing them. "Yes, Mr Graves?"

He knew of these tears.. but to see them so unashamed made him understand the gravity of his actions. He repeated her name because no other words could form.

_"Tina-"_

_"You shouldn't have used me."_

_"I wanted to protect our relationship-"_

_"So you decided to have me demoted again? You thought, oh yes that would be a perfect idea. Percival- Graves, I cannot believe you. I-" Her words cut off. She couldn't say it._

Her courage would flee in an instant, so she said what had wanted to the night before.

"We said we'd keep our relationship separate. What changed?" she asked. She stood with paperwork in her arms - the intention to leave and go to another room clear in her eyes. "It wasn't my mistake, Graves. I thought we trusted each other."

"Tina-"

"I have things to do." She brushed past him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Graves tries to make amends.

 

A paper bird glided into the department and carefully landed on the stack of papers on Tina's desk.

She didn't look up. Simply flicked her wand and watched the satisfying glow of orange and yellow as it incinerated. She shooed the ashes to the wastebasket - pleased to see it join the rest of its companions' remains.

She had other matters at hand than to open such childish notes from Graves. In particular-

"I'm surprised they didn't demote you to secretary," Abernathy gloated from his chair. "I'd have like to see that."

"Mind your own business, Abernathy," she shot back. Her eyes were busy trained on the string of permits scattered on her desk. "No one really cares what you think."

The man looked scandalized for a brief moment then he composed himself. "Goldstein-"

But she stood and gathered the questionable permits.

He watched her. "Where are you going?"

She didn't answer.

"Well, I can't wait till they really fire you," he called behind her.

Tina ignored him and ignored everyone else she passed on her way to Major Investigations. She stepped passed two dumbfounded aurors and into the room. By what looked like reflex or instinct, Graves stood.

But he remembered where he was and who he was - he composed himself.

Picquery rose to her feet. She didn't look pleased at Tina's interruption. "What is it now, Goldstein?"

She approached the table and laid out all the permits she had come across in the past few days. "These, Madam President. They were all submitted exactly nine hours apart-"

"Miss Goldstein-"

But she wouldn't budge. "And they all have very similar handwriting."

At that, Graves stepped closer to inspect the forms. He glanced at Tina before doing so, hoping to catch her eye, but she didn't look up.

Picquery glanced at the papers across the table. It took her but a minute to scan then gather them up. She handed them back to Tina. "Are you incapable of using your wit?"

Graves glanced at Tina.

"But Madam, these are so similar-"

"Miss Goldstein, it has occurred to you that there are millions and millions of wizards in America-"

"Yes but the similarities-"

"I'm sure many of them are bound to have the same handwriting." She gave Tina a stern look.

What happened with Newt back when the obscurus killed a no-maj wasn't about to happen again. She _wouldn't_ be dismissed. "But the time, Madam President. Nine hours apart exactly. This is beyond coincidence- there has to be a connection-"

But Picquery refused to hear. "And who uses permits as such connections? Hm?"

"President-"

"I'm tired your interruptions, Goldstein. Leave."

"-but-"

"Now."

Graves saw the conflict in her face. He stepped around the table. "Leave them on my desk. I'll have a closer look."

She glanced at him - not expecting him to address her so openly. She gave a nod then left, hearing conversations resume as she walked down the hall.

_"As I said, Xavier always wears a red and brown jacket. His followers wear blue suits..."_

She had just closed Graves' door behind her when he appeared at the end of the corridor. She turned and went on her way as if she hadn't seen him.

"Tina," he called.

His pace quickened and she stopped walking. But she didn't turn.

"I left the permits on your desk," she said void of emotion. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Mr Graves, I have other matters that need attending to-"

He caught her wrist.

She fought against the urge to snatch it from him. She finally looked at him.

His hazel eyes were now regretful. "Please-"

"Apologies aren't going to make me forget and forgive what you've done," she heard herself say.

"Then have dinner with me tonight," he tried. "I'll explain myself further."

She clearly saw his desperation. "Fine."

He let go of her wrist. His nod was firm. "I'll see you at home then?"

She mirrored his nod. "Yes."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Graves knows he deserves her words.. even if they drive a knife in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To address the way I write Picquery >> I don't like her so that's why I write her as a snob because I see her as a snob. I know in the film, she's supposed to be the brave face for her people.. but she had this vibe that I loathed. And she kept reminding me of President Coin from the Hunger Games.
> 
> Other than that, here's a new chapter!

 

Tina groaned tiredly and a bit in an annoyance and dropped her bag on the floor. She leaned against the closed door.

The house was quiet and very, very empty...

Dinner had been canceled.

_His eyes never faltered as he spoke the dictating truth Picquery had just demanded of him mere minutes ago. "Something's come up. New leads. We think we have him."_

_She caught the stack of permits he pressed into her unsuspecting hands._

_"I looked them over, didn't find-"_

_"Didn't find anything," she finished for him. Why had she expected anything more? She knew he would say that._

_He looked at a loss for a moment then he tried to assure her. "But I believe you see importance in them. Take them home and we'll discuss it tomorrow."_

Home. _"Will you not be..." she trailed._

_"I'm sorry." And to his credit, he did look apologetic._

_She nodded though she couldn't help but glare at him. "Right. Well, see you tomorrow then."_

_He tried to explain. "Tina, I would- you know that."_

_"Unfortunately," she smiled stiffly. She glanced over his shoulder and spotted a few aurors walking down the hall. "Good evening, Mr Graves."_

Tina wanted nothing more than to go to bed and forget the whole matter - anything and everything he did that concerned her and her job in the last week. She wanted to sleep until she ached from doing so.

But instead she found herself sitting very determinedly at the dining table, permits spread across, ready to find the piece of evidence she was missing.

She couldn't explain it but she knew there was something of importance in these odd permits. Picquery didn't believe it - but then again, she had refused to hear Tina out when she first brought in Mr Scamander. Graves had told her not to take it to heart.

But then again, Graves hadn't been Graves...

Fire and ambition led the charge in her - soon enveloped in discovery's intoxicating fumes. She wanted- she _needed_ to find the connection. Sleep and sanity be damned.

Time, however, was gone in an instant it seemed.

The clear crack of his apparition into their home was what plummeted her back into reality.

He took in the glaring light - he had expected her to be long asleep. He noticed her tired eyes, most of which he could relate to, and hard-set shoulders. "You're still up," he noted though it was clearly obvious.

She spotted his faint smile. She tried to ignore the exhaustion that washed over her at the sight of him. "Yes."

He set his case down by the door and shrugged off his coat. He glanced at her and her papers. "Find anything?"

Her shoulders shrunk slightly and she rested her face in her hands. "No."

The pity in herself was clear to his ears. He was unsure of his steps but he stopped behind her. "Do not doubt yourself," he gave honestly. He hesitantly rested his hands on her - afraid that she'd swivel around and box his ear.

And when she didn't flinch at his touch, he kneaded her shoulders.

She internally fought against his ministrations - she had to keep her wits about her. "But just- what if it _is_ nothing? And I've wasted everyone's time? Picquery will really have my head-"

He tried to comfort her. "But it's what you feel. It doesn't matter what she says-"

She twitched. "Her words, her opinions, her _orders_ don't matter until it concerns demoting me?"

At a loss for words again, he hadn't expected his words to backfire. She had stumped him. He sighed, "I wanted to protect our relationship-"

"So you said," she retorted. She shrugged away from his touch and he took his seat across from her.

But she couldn't look at him.

"Why-" She licked her lips. They were finally addressing this. "Why couldn't you have done it differently? Instead-" Her bit of a laugh was nervous. "Instead you used my affection for you to your advantage. To _my_ disadvantage."

He sat forward then and looked at her carefully. "What are you most upset about?"

Her sigh was shaky - it would be a struggle to remain composed. "You using my love for you as an excuse." She hesitated her next words. He didn't deserve them but it was what she felt. She hoped he'd understand.

"It just.. it reminded me of what _he_ did with your rank at MACUSA."

His features went slack at her confession.

She could feel his uneasiness of the matter. She tried to save him before he spiraled. "I don't see you as him, Percy. You _must_ know that." She reached across the table and squeezed his hand, relieved when his eyes met hers. "I just felt you used me to save your skin- hm, _our_ relationship. Percival, I am hurt because I felt you didn't care for me and my passions at work. You know how much I loved my job."

He couldn't keep her gaze.

His throat felt as if it might burn with the name. "Grindelwald."

Her heart clenched. "Percival-"

He stood and she soon blocked his way. Her brown eyes wide and fearful and her thin hands pleading for him to stay. He could see the regret in her face. He longed to chase it away. "It's alright, Tina. I-I understand-"

"I would never compare you to him," she barely spoke.

"I know. But my actions are inexcusable," he sighed. He gently passed her. "I had no right. I-I'm going to bed." He turned to leave then glanced back. He extended his arm. "Join me?"

Relief flooded through her and she nodded, taking his hand.

The permits were left on the table, suspicions and clues forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that felt calm. Perhaps too calm... ;)
> 
> I wonder what's going to happen next! :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Graves has many regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I put this up a few days ago then took it down a few hours later because it wasn't sitting right with me. I looked it over and you will find I did not change anything at all. I don't even know why I took it down -_- Anyway, onward with that.
> 
> ((And I'm in school again so that's why these updates have gone sparse again))

 

_She refused to acknowledge the tears stinging her eyes as they sought understanding in his._

_"I'm not crazy, Percival," she whispered. "Please listen to me."_

_He studied her. "I know you're not, but you're thinking way too hard about this."_

_She pleaded one last time. "Don't turn me away,_ please _don't."_

_His sigh filled the space between them. "I'm sorry. We've got it covered here. Go home. I'll let Abernathy know of your absence."_

_Then it crept into her head - the thought she had hoped never to encounter again. She shook her head and let go of a breath. "You don't believe me."_

_"Tina-" His voice was tight._

_"You out of all people. You don't believe me."_

_He reached for her hand but she yanked it away. "Tina, please-"_

_Her eyes turned cold and she took a step back. A wall seemed to separate them. "... I have to go."_

" _Tina!" he called sharply after her._

_But she ignored him._

Adrenaline pumped through his veins and blood rushed through his ears. His pace was brisk as he led the group of aurors down the corridors and to the lobby. It was his job to show calm in the face of danger. Even as the floor shook beneath them, as spells and curses were fired mercilessly from one side to the next, as the shrill alarm pierced their ears, Percival Graves would remain unmoved.

It wouldn't be professional to break.

He grimaced as pieces of scaffolding rained down on them and strings of banners came undone, swinging aimlessly from the ceilings. It seemed all of MACUSA was in shambles.

Of course, no one had been expecting this attack.

Once in the clearing, the aurors dispersed in the mess of it all.

Aden Lawson, an auror that had been trained exceptionally well, remained beside Graves, defending and fighting alongside his boss.

Rubble suddenly crashed to the floor, sending dust and debris in every direction. Graves cast a shield to protect them from the sharp pieces... but through the haze of dust and bright lights of spells and curses, he caught sight of a familiar face. One that he had seen every day for the past two months.

His confidence plummeted to his feet. Tina had been right.

Xavier. Cold-blooded, merciless killer. In the flesh and blood. Here in MACUSA. Leading the strike.

He had refused to listen to her. And he in fact had not believed her and her wild accusations.

She would have his neck if he ever made it out alive.

"Director Graves!"

His head turned sharply. The sonorous charm. He carefully turned toward this new sound. As he made his way, it seemed the ruckus had died down. He feared negotiations were next. But what was there to trade? MACUSA had nothing but death sentences for Xavier and his men.

The voice continued - clearly having seen the change in demeanor in Graves - with a smile to their face. "Ah, Director Graves. Did we surprise you?"

_Picquery looked unimpressed and Graves looked concerned. "What is it now, Miss Goldstein?" she sighed._

_"Madam President, these permits- there are in fact similarities in the handwriting of each wand core-" She caught sight of Picquery's face. "Hear me out, at least. One letter from each wand core is different. I studied it all this morning and it could be a code as to when and where they'll attack-"_

_"Wand core? Code? Attack?" The president of MACUSA sighed. "Miss Goldstein, please. We are trying to catch a killer."_

_She looked to Mr Graves who shook his head. Her heart sunk. Even he would not hear what she had to say._

_"That's enough, Tina."_

_She heard the catch in his tone - it hurt him to turn her away. But her feet didn't move. She refused to be rejected from the department yet again._

_Graves stood. "I'll walk you out."_

There was nothing to trade.

And it wouldn't be professional to break.

His breath caught in his lungs. He maneuvered his way through the group of aurors standing opposite Xavier's men. The glimpses he saw - it had to be a trick of the light.

But when he came into the clearing, that was not so.

Jack the maintenance worker, Aden, and - to haunt Percival for the rest of his days - Tina, were kneeling bound and gagged before the menacing intruders. Three hostages. Three chances in getting things right.

"This the sort of greeting we get?" the follower who used the sonorous charm asked. He had a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

Graves recognized him a bit but couldn't place him.

"No warm welcome at MACUSA?" He clicked his tongue. "Say, where's that lady Xavier said would be 'ere? The blonde one?" He chuckled. "Yeah, ain't she yer boss? Where is she?"

"I don't know," he said unwaveringly. Their motive for the attack stumped him. Usually it was a busted undercover operation that brought on such attacks but every auror had reported through him. There were no such cases.

The man hummed with humor then his face turned cold. "Where is he, Graves? What've you done with 'im?"

He tried not to frown. "Who?"

The follower let out a cackling laugh. "Don't play games with me, Graves." He shoved the tip of his wand in the back of Aden's head. "You don't want to do that."

"I can assure you we don't have him."

He moved from Aden to Tina. He shoved her forward and she whimpered. "This one here, levicorpus charm, then he disappeared. Tortured her to give up her wand but the wand's missing. Said she put him in the heart of MACUSA." He pointed to Graves and laughed. "Now I don't like lies, Director Graves. We've tried gettin' it out of her. She won't budge. Now it's your turn."

"I was nowhere near," he defended. "I do not know what you speak of."

"Oh?" he smiled. "But don't you aurors work together? Besides, they work for you, and if there's a heart of MACUSA I reckon it's because you instructed them to it."

Graves refused to acknowledge that this man had a clear point, the most important point he had insanely missed with Tina. His eyes hardened. "It's not easy to break aurors," he challenged darkly.

"No, it isn't. Any ex-auror knows that," he gleamed.

Graves realized then but before he could speak on it, Tina suddenly convulsed, spasming and crying out in pain - hit with the Cruciatus curse.

"Jog any memories? The heart of MACUSA," he continued calmly. He gripped a fistful of her hair when the curse passed. He pressed the tip of his wand to her throat. "Tell us where he is, Graves."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Graves begins to lose his grip on reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, my readers!  
> Finally, here's the next chapter Dx Thanks for sticking with this hiatus-ish-ish ish >> school, basically

 

_All was well at MACUSA. Their relationship was known to the building but he still loved it when they snuck away to his office._

_He caught her wrist and pulled her close._

_“So rough, Mr Graves,” she smirked into his warmth._

_He hummed as her lips pressed against his neck. “Only for you, my heart.”_

<< Mr Graves... >>

_She sighed with content as he held her in his empty office. “I wouldn’t dare be parted from you for more than a moment,” she admitted quietly._

_“I either.” He kissed her head and breathed in her scent. He cleared his throat. “Tina. Tina, there is something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”_

<< Pity that would be if- >>

_Her bright and curious brown eyes twisted into dull and lifeless orbs that stared up blankly at him. Her weight turned heavy and he found himself guiding her down, hoarsely crying at her to wake up._

_“Tina! Tina, no!” He knelt and gathered her close, pressing her lifeless body into his. A sob built in his throat and he muttered repeatedly, “My Tina, my Tina, my love.”_

_He raised his head at the movement in the doorway. The ex-auror who left after his application for Director of Magical Security was rejected by Picquery – Killian._

<< There are no second chances. Bring him to me or your lover will die. >>

He jerked as if someone had splashed him with frigid water. He stumbled until his back hit the wall.

Another auror stopped beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. “You alright?”

Graves shrugged him off. “I’m fine.” He struggled to regain composure. He ordered about gruffly, “Get to the lobby. Help the wounded.”

He tried to shake off the reality that Killian was inside his head. The ex-Auror had taken advantage of Graves’ weakness. His guard was down, and his vulnerability was seeping through his gruff exterior. His powerful mind was now open to those who dared to step in.

Killian could see everything.

Especially his relationship with Tina.

And now his old rival was using his thoughts, his hopes and dreams against him. Everything he wished he could have with Tina as their relationship grew – everything. Killian’s occlumency was powerful and realistic.

So realistic, Graves knew he would not be so composed by the end of it all.

But he had no will in himself to stop Killian, to block him out. This torturous way… Graves knew he deserved every ounce of it for he hadn’t believed her.

He held his breath – it would only be a matter of time before Killian’s projections drove him to insanity. He knew all would be of her death, one way or another, each at his hands, each one so different but so real.

If they would be the truth… he would not know.

He shoved open the doors of Major Investigations. His hazel eyes found Picquery standing before the map of MACUSA. “Have you any sights on Xavier?” he interrupted her hushed conversation to a group standing before her.

She turned – her face was carefully guarded. “No. No word. I have already sent out teams to search the building.” Then her gaze went firm. “Get back down there. Let these people know that negotiations are of the matter.”

An incredulous growl erupted with his word, “Negotiations?”

“Yes.”

He gave a maddening chuckle and shook his head, stepping forward dangerously. “Madam President-”

“Tell them we have Xavier and that we’ll make a trade.”

“They will kill all three of them if we send them such a lie,” he warned.

She held her head high – authority spilling from her form. “You will do as I say, Mr Graves.”

He didn’t obey.

Her lips thinned into a cold smile. “Or are you just as incompetent to fulfill this job as Killian was all those years ago?”

The aurors in the room held their breath as Graves’ eyes narrowed. His hazel eyes were sharp and deadly, and his shoulders were tense. But if he was dismissed right then and there, Tina would be sacrificed…

“Very well,” he said stiffly.

*

Down the halls, toward the lobby where the three were held, he heard faint cries and shouts of the lingering wounded. He knew Killian wouldn’t order the followers to kill the stragglers – MACUSA would fight back with no hesitation at that.

Besides, the lover of Director Graves in their hands was more than enough to bend MACUSA at their will.

_The white veil floated to the floor and her long dress dragged across the wood as he pressed her against the wall. He grinned at the sound of her enthusiastic and carefree laugh._

_Her hands trailed up his back and tangled in his neat hair. “Not very romantic, are we, Mr Graves?” she teased his actions._

_His chuckle reverberated through her. “My apologies, Mrs Graves.” He softly bit her earlobe while his hands roamed across her back, his fingers finding the zipper of her dress. “But I fear you are far too overdressed for the occasion.”_

_“Mrs Graves,” she admired as he tugged the material from her. “I love that.”_

_“And I love you,” he smiled softly. “Always and forever. Until the end of my days-”_

<< Or until the end of hers. >>

Reality hit him full force once again and he stopped walking.

He waited for the voice he felt lingering inside his head.

<< I think she’s ready to talk. Come down to her. Get her to speak. >>

The breath he sucked in was like ice, creating crystals in his lungs, making it painful for him to breathe. He refused to acknowledge that he had no plan to spring her and the others. Director Graves – putting his personal life before professional…

He could hear his father berate him now.

He straightened his suit and stepped into the clearing.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... don't worry, I won't leave you hanging for too long ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Graves improvises.

 

“Ah, Mr Graves,” Killian gleamed from his stance behind Aden.

His eyes went to Tina – her beautiful face is littered in cuts and bruises and tear-tracks lined her pale skin. His chest tightened as he realized Killian managed to break her. She wouldn’t look at him and he could sense her shame at being a coward.

Her shame that she had failed MACUSA and most of all Mr Graves himself.

Her eyes remained downcast even when Killian yanked at her hair.

“Look who it is, doll,” he taunted. “Look who’s here to save you.”

Graves narrowed his eyes at his old rival. “You were never one for childish mannerisms.”

Killian growled and yanked Tina to her feet. He gouged his wand into her side, grinning at her sharp whimper. “Any more insults, Graves, and I’ll make her scream.”

Percival’s smirk faded and his lip curled in distaste.

“Now, dollface,” he began in a soft but gruff tone. “What was it you was wantin’ to talk about, eh?”

Her brown eyes snapped to Graves, silently pleading at him not to be angry with her. That she already feared the man who stood behind her. That she did not wish to fear Graves too.

The ex-auror tugged harshly at her hair. “Tell ‘im to come ‘ere.”

She trembled but didn’t make any noise.

He pressed the wand under her rib and she gasped. “Now,” he demanded.

“M-Mr G-Graves,” she said shakily. “I-I- I have something I w-wish to tell you. C-come closer-”She gasped sharply again at Killian’s squeeze around the back of her neck. “Please.”

He obeyed her words. But her pain sparked something deep within him and a fire surged when he caught sight of tears leaking from the corners of her beautiful brown eyes. His mind began to turn – searching for a way out of this mess.

And that is when he noticed the ex-auror’s Thunderbird silver wand handle. He unconsciously reached for his own.

It slid back into his pants’ pocket at the piercing sound of her scream.

“Careful, Percival,” he warned. “My patience with you is running thin. Do not make me be responsible for the worst day of your life.”

Graves felt himself nod in agreement at his words. He took a breath and stood before Tina. He swallowed past the lump forming in his throat.

To see her so vulnerable when he knew she could be so much stronger ripped at his soul. How he ached to caress her tear-streaked face – to assure himself that she was real. That her pain was his fault. That the tug at the pit of his magic was their bond.

Their unspoken bond.

Their magic intertwined and sewn deep within their blood as soulmates have.

And through this bond, he felt both her fear and love for him. The mere thought of her fearing him weakened him.

But he stood straight and held her gaze, and Killian standing behind her soon disappeared. He prodded her mind.

<< Tina. >>

The fear in her eyes softened a bit at the comfort of his voice. << Percy? >>

A faint and relieved smile started to tug at his mouth. But he remembered where he was, and he willed it away. << You alright? >>

Her lower lip trembled slightly and she shook her head. << I’m not this strong auror I thought I was. Picquery was right. >>

<< Do not speak like that. This is none of your doing. The blame is not yours. >>

<< I’ve let all of MACUSA down. >> Sadness and self-hatred swelled in her eyes and Percival’s own gaze hardened. His Tina was headstrong and witty. What awful tricks had Killian been capable of? What had he done to her?

He sought to soothe her, to keep her talking, to make her avoid speaking of Xavier. << You haven’t. My love, you haven’t. >>

Her head shook again. << I’m done, Percival. You don’t have to pretend to be proud of me. I know I am not an auror if I can break so easily- >>

<< No, Tina. Limits are tested. I broke several times over under the torture of Grindelwald. This does not prove who you are. >>

A tear fell from her eyes and he could feel her remember the day they found him in the basement of a mansion in Europe. And he reluctantly opened up his own memory of that day to her. He saw her vague nod.

<< Xavier. He’s in- >>

He cut her off sharply. << Do not. We are not alone in this conversation. >>

Her brow creased, “What?” she asked softly. But she had no time to wonder what he could have meant.

An angry spark of green crashed into Percival’s chest. Her breath caught in her throat, trapping a painful and fearful scream. Her fingers snagged his sleeve, but the power of the spell yanked him far from her grasp and the scream bubbled over the top.

“NO!” She lunged after his limp form but Killian’s grip upon her upper arm stopped her short. She fought against the ex-auror’s power.

He grunted and struck her solidly behind the head.

She collapsed onto the floor. Coming to, she felt weak… numb. Then she remembered. She lifted her head and saw Percival’s motionless body. Anger, hatred, sadness, and above all, heartbreak crawled up her throat.

Aden couldn’t hold his gaze on her as her sobs grew. He hear the emotions in her strangled sobs and he could feel her agony over their boss’ injury. He knew her sobs would be for naught as Graves had only been hit by the Verdimillious Charm and not the killing curse.

But he knew one thing for certain – heaven help whoever tried to break apart Tina Goldstein and Director Graves.

“Stand up!” Killian growled. He yanked her upright.

She stumbled and staggered. The life left in her gone… She stood weak and broken. There was nothing in this world left for her.

“Look,” he commanded.

She refused to.

“Look!” He forced her head in the direction of Graves. He shook her shoulders when she shut her eyes. “Look at him!”

Reluctantly she did so and swallowed passed the lump in her throat.

Then her face cleared as Percival staggered to his feet. Her voice turned to a whisper. “It cannot be…”

The ex-auror smirked but he didn’t have time to revel in his cruel trick.

A bright flash of light bounced off his silver wand handle and struck his eyes. Tina collapsed to her knees the moment he let go of her to shield his eyes.

Aden took advantage of this distraction. He wandlessly cut Jack’s binds free – the man scurried off to safety – and snapped free of his own. He met Graves’ gaze across the floor and gave him a firm nod just before knocking Killian to the ground.

The Director of Magical Security needed no more of an invitation. He reached Tina in no time and disapparated.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Graves is assured this wasn't his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> We're continuing onto the new year!!  
> btw Happy New Year!! :) Hope this year is kind to you all

 

Her bonds were cut the moment they landed in the cells – the last area of MACUSA Xavier’s men would suspect.. but with Killian in Graves’ head, he wasn’t so sure. He winced when she wasted no time and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him forward.

“Tina,” he grunted. “Tina, let go. It’s alright. I’m alright.”

Her sobs muffled in his neck. “Is it really you? Is it?” she asked weakly. She pulled back a bit and searched his eyes. “My Percival?”

“It’s me, my love,” he soothed, proving it with a much-needed kiss.

She turned limp again and collapsed against him. “Oh, I thought you were dead- I thought it was all over. I thought I’d lost you-”

He righted her. “Never, my darling. Never.”

He heard the distant crashing and cracks of magic several stories above. “We don’t have much time. Come. Lead me to Xavier.”

She nodded and let him to pull her up. But she took a second too long in composing herself.

Graves deflected the first spell then the second and then the third. He pulled Tina and himself behind a  pillar – blocking the fourth curse.

“ _Avada kedavra!_ ”

Tina’s breath caught in her throat. Then they took off for the stairwell, getting a bit of a head start as a second follower reprimanded his bloodthirsty companion, “Killian said unharmed, you idiot!”

Her lungs were burning by the time they reached the floor of their destination. She felt Graves’ shield weakening with his fatigue – and pain brought on by that spell earlier. She grasped his hand and they continued their dash down the hall.

The faint glimmer of protective wards was in sight. She could feel her legs tiring at the sight of it.

Graves weakened the wards that allowed them to slip through its barrier, restoring the magic as quickly as he removed it.

Two more figures at the end of the hall appeared. Xavier’s men charged, wands raised, their shouts loud-

Tina winced and watched them pierce the wards – turning to nothing but sparks of fire and then dust as the powerful magic sliced right through them.

“Graves, come on.” She pushed his office door open.

He caught her upper arm and shut the door firmly behind him. “Do not tell me you stashed Xavier in here,” he growled.

She gave a bit of a shrug.

He released her and watched her search his cabinets. “The heart of MACUSA? Really?”

She picked up a brass globe he didn’t remember seeing before. “What can I say,” she smiled. “What are we to do once he is himself again?”

“Find out why he chose to attack.”

Tina stopped and looked at him. “You don’t know?”

He met her gaze. “Do you?”

She nodded slowly. “Graves… it was before your disappearance. Picquery instructed an undercover operation-”

“She couldn’t,” he said quickly. “All aurors report through me.”

But she shook her head. “She knew you would not approve of her plan, so she never told you.”

He folded his arms across his chest, and she could tell he was angry.

“Two weeks after the operation began, the four aurors were discovered. Picquery was able to cover it up – that’s why you never heard about it. But Xavier had already shared his secrets and plans. He vowed revenge on Picquery and her team.” Tina turned the globe in her hand. “Picquery has a very distinct crest. Killian said he remembered it from when he applied for Director of Magical Security.”

He felt his heartbeat slow and speed up at the same time. “Killian?”

She fidgeted her hands and gave a small shrug. “He thought it would be nice if I heard a little story while we waited for you to come back.”

The fire in his eyes turned pained for a brief moment before darkening again. “Let’s-”

_“It was unfortunate, you know,” Newt said, ducking his head a little as the auror still intimidated him. “Letting her go like that.” He briefly met Graves’ gaze. “I think you could have saved her.”_

_“You mean to insult me, don’t you, Mr Scamander,” he growled in return. “You were not there.”_

_The Englishman obliged. “I was not there. But I would have tried harder.”_

_“What did you think I had done? Stood aside and watched?”_

<< Isn’t that what you always do? There was a lot in that pretty little head of hers. >>

_He could easily see Newt thought the same thing. He reached forward and grabbed the Englishman’s collar. “She was my wife!”_

_“And she was my friend!” the normally calm man snarled. “I would have done everything I could to save her- You? You only care about yourself!”_

_“Not tonight, gentlemen,” Queenie interrupted, pushing both of them back. “Teen wouldn’t want this.”_

<< You cannot break me. >>

<< Oh? >>

_The scene changed – they were no longer at her funeral. Queenie stood in the living room watching Graves stare at the fire. “Teen wouldn’t want you to feel this upset with yourself.”_

_“She didn’t want a lot of things,” he sighed. “But they happened.”_

_“You know, Mr Scamander means well-”_

_He grunted._

_She sat on the arm of the couch. “He and Teen stayed close after everything. Aside from me, he was her closest friend.”_

_“Maybe he would have been able to save her.”_

_“Teen trusted you,” she tried._

_“And I failed her,” he grimaced. “I’ll always fail her.”_

<< I will not. >>

<< Prove it. You don’t have much time, Mr Graves. >>

She rested her hand on his forearm. “Percival?”

He came to from that unwanted dream. He straightened a bit. “Let’s get to Major Investigations. The wards should cover us the entire way.”

But she wouldn’t let him pass. “What happened?” she asked.

“Nothing,” he brushed off.

She followed him down the hallway, silent at his side for several moments before speaking again. “He’s tormenting you with visions, isn’t he?”

He didn’t reply.

“He’s done the same to me,” she revealed. “Your death. And I can’t do anything to save you.”

He took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckle. “It won’t come to that, my love.”

“Do not blame yourself then,” she said. “I can see it in your face. You think this is your fault-”

“It is.”

“It isn’t.”

“Had I believed you-”

“You would have still sent me home because I stayed up all night,” she smiled.

He thought a moment. “… I would have. You’re right, I suppose.”

Tina started at the distant blast of magic. “We should hurry.”


End file.
